I'm only me when I'm with you
by Whit3 ros3 bud
Summary: Scorpius and Rose take a trip on Friday evening to the quidditch pitch. It is there that she realizes: She's only herself, when she's with him. A song-fic to Taylor Swift's "I'm only me when I'm with you". For people who like extreme fluff.


_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
_

You may not believe it, but the Quidditch Pitch is the best for looking at the stars. I only just realize that now. My legs and arms are sprawled out, curly not-tamable read hair spread out around my head like a halo. I'm lying on the grass, looking at the sky. Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend, is lying beside me. I love that it's a Friday night, because that means we can possibly stay out here almost forever.

"I can't believe how many people don't realize how beautiful the sky is." I sigh. The stars in the night twinkle like diamonds.

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Scorpius turns over on his side to look at me. His gray eyes look into my hazel ones.

"Rose,What, do you see when you look at those stars?" He points at a spot in the sky.

"H'm." I pretend to think.

"I see Albus pigging out on a cupcake."

We snigger. Albus, my favorite cousin, loves to eat. Once he starts, you can't stop him. And it's amazing. He always is stick thin!

"Over there?" Scorpius asks me.

I see large overlapping lines that blossom out into a long, consecutive line, or stem, of stars.

"It's a flower." I say.

"No," he corrects me. "It's a rose."

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

We lapse into silence and just stare at the sky, captivated by its' evening beauty.

_  
Just listen to the crickets sing_

It's peaceful, and quiet. The perfect place to think. I remember all the times I used to come here, as a private thinking spot, a place to escape. I close my eyes, and am about to drift off. The crickets sing musically in the distance. They say all the things Scorpius and I won't.

_  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

I turn to stare at Scorpius, who is lying besides me. My friend. Maybe more than that? He's all I really want. All I really need. And I realize, I would give everything away just to be with him.

_And I know everything about you_

There's nothing Scorpius and I won't tell each other. I know just everything about him. He once told me about the time Moaning Myrtle tried to hit on him, which would have been embarrassing, since she tried the same thing on Scorpius' dad and Uncle Harry when they were at Hogwarts. Boy, should I get Aunt Ginny to teach me the Bat Bogey Hex sometime. I mean, what a tramp!

_  
I don't wanna live without you_

What would life be without Scorpius? I open my eyes again to see the blanket of galaxies and stars in the distance. Then I look at Scorpius. His eyes are closed, his light eyelids shadowing them with long, pale, lashes, and his blond hair side part partially covering his face. I look at his high cheekbones, and his elegant nose. I know every part of his face as well as his personality. I don't think I would be whole again if something ever happened to him. A part of me would just be, I don't know, ...gone. I remember the time he got hit by both bludgers during a Quidditch match, then slammed into one of the Quidditch goal posts. He had to stay for almost a month in the hospital!

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

I stand up and brush the grass and dirt off my jeans. Scorpius is still lying on the ground, his eyes open, looking at me, reluctant to get off the ground. I turn around and lean down to give a hand to Scorpius. "Come on," I say. "It's time to fly."

"Accio brooms." I summon our broomsticks from our dormitories.

I swing my one of my legs over onto the broom, ready to take off, when I see Scorp still sitting on the ground.

"Scorp." I can hear the desperation in my voice.

"What?" He smirks.

"Please."

He sighs bitterly.

"Fine." Scorpius grabs my hand and yanks himself to his feet.

I smile brightly. "You're the best!"

_It's like no matter what I do_

Scorpius is my true friend. No matter what I have done, he has always been there for me. There was that time that he got the prototype of the new broom, the **Sky rider.** Well, he was generous enough to let me go for the first ride, where I steered (accidentally) the broom into the tree. (The whomping willow.) Scorpius got over it, but I don't think Mr. Malfoy ever has forgiven me.

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

We're both in the air, flying. I'm wondering why Scorpius is so quiet. Usually he would say something by ---- something yanks the tail of my broom, shooting it upwards. I slide forwards towards the front of my broom, just a second away from falling off. I scream, feeling my heart go faster and faster.

Behind me, I hear Scorpius laughing. The devil.

I push forward with the broom, then do a sharp side turn. Suddenly, I am out of his view. I kick upwards into the misty clouds, where I am now flying above him. He looks around for me, but he doesn't find my hiding spot. Ha, eating his own words, about how people never look up.

_The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
_

I dive forward, heading directly for his broom. When I'm close enough, I jump off mine and land lightly on the back of his. I wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss on Scorpius' neck.

He freezes.

Then his shoulders are shaking, and I can tell he is trying to stifle a laugh. Scorpius shakes his head in amusement. "Rose," he says, grinning. "You're such a tease!"__

And I'm only me when I'm with you

He grips his broom, hard, and we shoot forward. Then, Scorpius makes a sudden plummeting drop back towards the pitch. My hands around his waist tighten. Screaming, I glare at Scorpius' back. He is laughing, again, and undeniably, smirking. I think back to the time when we first met.__

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world

Ever since I was born, photos have been flashing and microphones shoved in my face. It's quite a big deal when both of your parents were in the Golden trio (ahem, Uncle Harry, Daddy Ron Weasley, and dear mummy Hermione Granger) saved the world and kicked the butt of Lord Voldemort. And so, every reporter stated that at exactly 2 in the morning, the most brilliant, smart, little girl was born. Me.

It was the same with Scorpius. His father is one of the richest men in Britain, and when he was born, everyone was saying what a handsome boy he was and what a successful person he would become when he grew older. Everyone fell in love with his charm.

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

And when you're famous, the newspapers always get a hold of you. I remember, when I was eleven, I had spent a day with Scorpius, they wrote an article that made the front page about Forbidden love, fighting fathers, typical Romeo-Juliet stories, and all that crap. I mean, who has romance at eleven years old?

When you have money, you never know whether a person is sincere enough. Once when I told my old friend Cassie during the second year about my family going through a hard time with money problems (not true), she scurried off faster than I could say her name. And the next time she tried to come back, I just didn't see her as being my friend anymore. Turns out, she was just in it for fame and money. Like a lot of other people. __

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

At day, I'm Rose Weasley, 2/3 of the Golden Trio material, brilliant, intelligent, unbeatable.

At night, I'm just plain Rose Weasley. The one that Scorpius has known his life. And no one knows me like he does, and he is one of the only ones that understand me.__

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

"Rose," Scorpius says, still chuckling, "What would I do without you?"

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

Accio Broom!" I point my wand at my broom, which is hovering faithfully just a few inches above the ground. It zooms up next to Scorpius' broom, and I slide off, landing on mine.

Unexpectedly, I turn around and smile dazzlingly at him. I flip my hair.

"Race you!" I zoom off first, leaving a small cloud trail behind.__

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

You wouldn't believe half the stuff they say about me at school.

It's always: "Rose, the girl with the big brain," (Smartness is not measured in the size of your brain, duds. It's in the development!)

"Rose, who is horrible at sports," (so not true, I love quidditch.)

"Rose, studying every minute of her life." (Honestly, I don't. Who could? Uncle Percy, maybe.)__

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

While I was taking time to reminisce my memories, I hear Scorpius catching up. I spiral around and around, giggling, and practice the Wronski Feint that Uncle Harry taught me.

Trust me, I'm no novice at quidditch. Ever since I was two, Aunt Ginny, former captain, now executive member, of the Holyhead Harpies, took me to practice. I learned so much from them.

Scorpius speeds up, and he spirals round and round too. Together, we encircle the clouds, as they blow away, and we fly, up, and about.

_  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

I spin around to face him, breathless.

He stops in mid air.

We're just sitting there, on floating brooms.

The moon is so big I swear I could touch it.

"You're my everything, Scorpius," I say suddenly.

It's quiet, and then, Scorpius grins.

"You're my everything, too, Rosie," he smiles.__

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah

And it is only with Scorpius, that I let myself go. In one grand finale, we shoot straight up, the wind whistling in our ears. We soar like two birds, and we aim for the sky, getting swallowed up into the blanket of darkness.__


End file.
